


The Spit Roast

by BertholdtFubar



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hybrids, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, but she's well taken care of, jeongyeon is a puppy hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BertholdtFubar/pseuds/BertholdtFubar
Summary: Shy Jeongyeon was the luckiest pup on the planet.// because the world needs to know about puppy!jeongyeon





	The Spit Roast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceanyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanyeon/gifts).



When Jihyo found Jeongyeon as a stray, hair matted and ears peeking through clumped tresses on her head, she thought she would be obedient. When she brought her home to Sana, she buried her face behind her forearms, too embarrassed to make eye contact with her new owners. Jihyo gave her time to adjust as her shyness seemed to rule her disposition. Jeongyeon had doe eyes marked with a sweet glint, one that was unsure of the world, but held a resolve hinting at the stir of confidence. Her movements began light, feet barely skirting across the floor as she made tentative steps around her new home. Jihyo found it endearing, the way Jeongyeon’s apprehension would reflect onto her voice, extending to her actions; it compelled Jihyo to assume a maternal role, laying down distinct rules in hopes that Jeongyeon would have all the information necessary without asking. Sana, on the other hand, was more receptive to Jeongyeon pampering her with cuddles, pets and kisses from the first few days – Sana claimed Jeongyeon fostered a love for attention, though hesitant to show it.

Despite Jihyo’s initial doubts to Sana’s assertion, it was quickly erased the first time Jeongyeon climbed onto her lap, pulling a gentle tug on her shirt and meek whimper passing her lips until Jihyo scratched her ears and called her a good pup. When Jihyo and Sana would cuddle or make out on the couch, Jeongyeon’s whining could only be allayed by granting her access to a place on both of their laps. Only then could Jihyo see Jeongyeon’s hidden boldness; a silent desire to push the rules. 

It was Jeongyeon’s idea to get a brand new flashy collar, rhinestone pink with her name engraved onto the dangling steel heart. Jihyo had returned from work and once she spotted the new collar adorning her neck, her displeasure was noticed. She believed Sana had taken Jeongyeon out shopping while she wasn’t home – and Sana knew how much Jihyo hated frivolous purchases, reserving these moments for when she wanted to misbehave. Sana liked to be punished on certain occasions and used tactics that irked Jihyo to rile her up for proper discipline. Before Jihyo could scold Sana, Jeongyeon jumped in and admitted to making Sana buy her the collar because she knew Sana was the more lenient of the pair and was weak to Jeongyeon’s demands. As a result, to Jeongyeon’s display of misbehaviour, Jihyo delivered a flurry of limp wristed spanks to her pert ass, punctuating the end of her punishment with firm slap. Nothing prepared Jihyo for what passed Jeongyeon’s deviously quirked lips next:

“I don’t think I learned my lesson.”

**

It wasn’t a shift in Jeongyeon’s behaviour, Jihyo reckoned, but an unveiling of Jeongyeon’s playful, attention-seeking traits. Once accustomed to the duo, Jeongyeon inserted herself into any situation with ease. Even during Jihyo and Sana’s most intimate moments, an apparent bashful Jeongyeon would direct her doe eyed stare from the foot of the bed, waiting for permission to join in. 

Sana commented on how cute Jeongyeon was when flustered; pink hue settling on her cheeks which she tried to mask with a tough expression. Sana’s hands would glide over Jeongyeon’s breasts, pinching, flicking and rolling her fingers around her nipples. Sana smiled into her kisses, vanilla perfume overwhelming Jeongyeon’s nose, sucking and biting her lips to the point they were red and swollen. Teasing Jeongyeon was simple, but she enjoyed it, evident by the time she lifted her oversized shirt to reveal slick stained panties and pleaded to be touched under a stutter of heady lust. Sana gave her everything she wanted, still finding it hard to refuse her. Fingering her into a quick orgasm each time, Jeongyeon was just too adorable. 

Jihyo, though, had a rougher touch, she liked to exert control.

**

This evening, Jeongyeon ambled into the living room, ears twitching to the sound of the television. She wore her harness, leash still attached after a walk. Sana was splayed out over the couch, idly tapping the armrest as she watched Jeongyeon slump onto the remaining spot next to her. Jihyo was on the other side of the room, busying herself with drawing the curtains as the sun had long disappeared. She passed a glance over to Jeongyeon, who seemed rapt with Jihyo’s hands filing over the blind chain. The room was dark, only the pale blue light from the television flickered intermittently, a glow bouncing off the walls.

Jihyo could tell from Jeongyeon’s intent stare that she had a trick planned. Guessing what, though, would be futile – Jihyo thought Jeongyeon had exhausted ways of getting attention, then was surprised when Jeongyeon conjured up a novel approach. Jihyo would admit, it excited her, after all, fucking her attention-starved pet was worth enduring every antic.

Jeongyeon slid over until she sat on Sana’s shin and rattled her body, ears bouncing in her wake. Jihyo occupied the seat Jeongyeon was in before.

Sana giggled, “Jeonyeonie, what are you doing?” Smile mirthful, she rocked along with Jeongyeon’s movements. “Feeling playful?”

Jihyo took hold of Jeongyeon’s leash. “Calm down. What are you trying to do?” 

Almost instinctively, Jeongyeon covered her face with her palms; a poor attempt at hiding her blush. When Jeongyeon became timid, it meant she was needy. Jihyo motioned to her lap and pulled Jeongyeon by her leash, allowing her to settle comfortably in Jihyo’s grasp. “What do you need, pet?”

Jeongyeon straddled Jihyo’s lap, legs divided by her thigh. Her hands were locked on Jihyo’s knee, pushing her butt into the curve of her owner’s body. At first, it was imperceptible, a slight roll of her waist on the beam of Jihyo’s thigh, but as her intensity grew, Jihyo could tell her pet was trying to hump her thigh. Her reaction immediate, she grasped Jeongyeon’s hips, holding it to a halt. Jeongyeon tried applying pressure into her thigh while stagnant but was struck with a sudden pull on her collar.

Sana had a finger tucked under Jeongyeon’s collar. “Behave.”

Jeongyeon gulped as a response.

“Good girl,” Jihyo said, “if you’re obedient, you’ll get what you want.” Jihyo let go of her grasp on her pet’s hips, testing her compliance.

Jeongyeon whimpered, ears pinned back. “Okay.”

Another pull from Sana. “Manners, pet.”

“Okay, master. I’ll behave.”

Sana petted her ears, taking a handful of Jeongyeon’s hair. She pressed a kiss to her lips, guiding a restless tongue into her mouth. Once rhythm is between Sana and Jeongyeon established, Jihyo hiked her leg upwards, eliciting a yelp from the pup. Vice grip on each leg, she began grinding her thigh into Jeongyeon’s centre.

“Don’t move,” Jihyo said, “I’m in control.”

She heard a muffled response, unintelligible as Sana’s kiss retained its urgency. Jihyo kept the roll of her thigh steady enough, perhaps expectant that Jeongyeon will make that cute whining noise or goad her to misbehave. Sana released her kiss but held onto one of the leads of Jeongyeon’s harness. Jeongyeon’s eyes are glossed, decidedly concealing her desperation.

Sana glanced down to Jihyo and said, “I think we should give our pet what she wants.”

“Not yet,” Jihyo countered, “a good girl tells us exactly what she wants.” Jihyo slid her hands up to squeeze Jeongyeon’s boobs; another yelp. “Isn’t that right, pet?”

“Yes, master.” Jeongyeon’s voice shook.

“What do you want?”

“My favourite.”

Jihyo squeezed harder.

“Th-the spit roast. Please.”

Jeonyeon’s spit roast, simply enough, involved being sandwiched between Jihyo and Sana. She enjoyed this the most as it meant experiencing the pleasures of both owners at once. 

Sana and Jihyo shared a wordless exchange. Jihyo pushed Jeongyeon off her lap as Sana guided Jeongyeon’s unoccupied mouth in between her legs. Jihyo took her exit, aware Jeongyeon knew what was coming next. Jeongyeon’s innate response was to bury her nose into Sana’s pussy and inhale that musky, sandalwood laced scent which was unequivocally her owner’s. Her nose tucked into the slope between Sana’s lips, natural urge to use her tongue overwhelming. Biting the hem of Sana’s panties, drawing them to the side, she smothered her face into an opening, eagerly weaving her tongue around her folds like she had been deprived of water, thirsting for sustenance.

By Jihyo’s return, she could tell, as Sana’s head was thrown back in ecstasy, that Jeongyeon’s propensity for smell and taste had swamped any pattern or pulse to the way her tongue dived in and around Sana’s pussy. Jihyo had no need to see Jeongyeon’s face to know it was covered in Sana’s juices.

Jihyo was able to catch Sana’s gaze between blinks; silent communication much like prior. Jihyo fastened the strap-on around her waist, wandering to the other side of Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon’s shirt had ridden up, trapped under the leads of her harness, exposing her skimpy pink lace panties. Jihyo docked behind Jeongyeon, her legs spreading to accommodate her owner, ass perched up like a reflex. Heat emanated from Jeongyeon’s core, which Jihyo noted as she held a palm close to test Jeongyeon’s arousal. Wet slick coated the base of Jeongyeon’s inner thigh and Jihyo slid the strap-on to collect some on the tip. The ghost of Jihyo’s touch caused Jeongyeon to tense her muscles, whimper drifting past her lips. 

“Let’s get this off you,” Jihyo muttered. She tugged Jeongyeon’s panties down, relishing the tightrope of slick that stretched to the base of her thighs before springing apart. She loved it when her pet presented her excitement with no shame, a tacit confirmation to Jihyo that she could plunge the strap-on deep into her hole. “Look at you, pet, I barely touched you, but you’re so wet. That’s a good girl.”

“She liked that,” Sana affirmed, “I felt her smile.” She tangled her fingers in Jeongyeon’s hair, slamming her forehead against her skin as if she could bring Jeongyeon closer.

“Are you ready?” Jihyo asked, bringing the tip to Jeongyeon’s entrance.

A slobbered ‘yes master’ came from the pit of Sana’s legs; sweet approval.

“Good girl.”

The first stroke, Jihyo ran as much of the strap-on she could into Jeongyeon’s hole, stopping when Jeongyeon felt too taut and unable to accommodate further. It was pleasurable enough to see her hole stretch wider around the shaft’s girth, compelling Jihyo to drive it in and out at a hastened pace. Sana had Jeongyeon held firmly between her legs, but stifled moans, whimpers and yips managed to escape each time the strap-on hit a sensitive area. Jihyo painted her ass red with a deluge of spanks, which were met with Sana lurching, claiming Jeongyeon had bit her pussy.

Minutes later, after Jihyo cycled the strap-on at a frenzied tempo, she felt Jeongyeon wriggling and writhing below, an indicator that her pet was drawing close to climax. Sana seemed to have noticed too, having detached herself from Jeongyeon’s mouth. Jeongyeon had been so good, Jihyo didn’t want to tease her, didn’t mean to prolong the end, but she always desired to see Jeongyeon’s face as she rode out an orgasm. So, she pulled out, Sana humming at Jeongyeon not to groan at the delay. Jeongyeon was flipped over, Jihyo took a couple of fingers to her clit, circling them steadily as she marvelled Jeongyeon’s red, spittle-covered face, doe eyes pleading for release. One final push brought Jeongyeon whining through an orgasm, face scrunched, and ears pinned back. 

Jeongyeon was truly adorable.

**

Jihyo realised, if Jeongyeon gets too overstimulated, she enjoyed extra pampering afterwards. Unlike most pups, she had an affinity for water, asking for long baths with her owners, often infused with bath bombs and plenty of affection. She loved being nestled between her owners, always grateful for their company – Jihyo was soft; Sana was warm. 

Shy Jeongyeon was the luckiest pup on the planet.


End file.
